The Nutshack Gang Goes to Bat Country
The Nutshack Gang Goes to Bat Country is a YouTube Poop made by The Ducktective and it is mainly based on The Nutshack. It was uploaded on December 17, 2017. =Plot= Phil gets a phone call from Alex Jones from prison, where he's yelling about globalists, and is getting raped by another cell inmate. Phil calls Alex Jones a "fagit" and hangs up. Chita asks Phil if they're planning on getting Alex Jones out from prison. Phil has a change of plans, and wants to instead go to Bat Country. Flash back to an hour earlier, Phil wakes up in anticipation for the next DreamWorks film, and gets excited for its announcement. However, the new DreamWorks film is revealed to be The Boss Baby 2, which causes Phil to scream and refuse to come out of his room. Chita then continuously knocks on his door, causing Phil to yell "Wait a minute, you dick!" Horat proceeds to hang himself outside but screams "Oh shit" and fails to do it. Chita tells Phil that "It's just Wii" and Phil tells Jack "Do I tell you it's just cock?" and Chita "Do I tell you it's just bitches?" Tito Dick then gets up and asks Phil to go down on his Asian nuts. He then proceeds to go in Phil's room and rape him. Then, he tells Phil that he needs him to go pick Alex Jones up from prison. Phil complains that it's an hour away, but Tito Dick guilt trips him by telling him that "I just raped you after all these years." Phil, annoyed with Tito Dick, then agrees to go pick up Alex Jones from prison. When Phil, Jack and Chita aren't looking, Horat blows up the Twin Towers, and yells "Got 'em, bitch." Cutting back to the opening scene, Phil tells Jack and Chita his change of plans, and says that they are going to Bat Country. Phil then starts to tell the story of an old temple of cock that was hidden from the world, but before he continues, a building blows up from the inside, and Horat jumps out of the building, implying that Horat was the one that blew up the place. Phil then continues with his story, where the temple was where the first Native Americans smoked cock and kept a very special stash of it, and "deep within a fagit far from all the light," and that the only thing known about the temple is that the bitches above it can't grow ass, and that the temple of cock can only be in Bat Country. Phil then reveals he heard the story from Alex Jones before he was arrested, and Horat and Chita start to question the credibility of the story, knowing Alex Jones told it. Jack says that Chita has a point, but Phil mentions that Jack only wants to sniff her "Scientology hole." Cut to Sanjee waking up, tied up in a BDSM dungeon, and Dwayne walking up to him. Sanjee asks if Dwayne wants to suck him, and it proceeds to happen offscreen. Bob Saget then appears in the BDSM dungeon, and Sanjee mistakes him for John Stamos at first. Bob Saget then makes Sanjee tell him where Phil, Jack, Horat and Chita are, and Sanjee reveals that they're going to Bat Country. Bob Saget calls Sanjee middle eastern, and Sanjee then is Ajit Pai, who calls him a racist. Bob Saget then tells Dwayne, who represents the internet, that the FCC fucked him in the ass, and Dwayne (the internet) calls Ajit Pai's dick tiny. Sanjee then calls Phil, and Phil asks if he fucked Tom Cruise in his "Scientology hole." Dwayne then answers, telling Phil that he has to come back to town. Phil assumes Dwayne and Sanjee are "doing 69" and Dwayne tells Phil that Bob Saget is coming after him. Phil then gets another call from Tito Dick, and hangs up on Dwayne. Tito Dick asks Phil where his viagra power dong snatcher is, and Phil calls him an impatient bastard. Tito then tells Phil he doesn't have to go down on his Asian nuts, and tells Phil that "It's too much for him." Phil tells Tito to give him an hour, and Phil tells Chita that he was told "Bob Saget was trying to fuck them." Bob Saget then follows their car to Bat Country in traffic. Phil and his friends arrive at Bat Country, and on the map, he finds it says to "Look for the bitches making love to the dick." Phil then stops, and finds Shrek's swamp. Phil, Jack, Chita and Horat then go into Shrek's swamp, and Horat attempts to jump in some water, but Jack stops him. Shrek comes through a door and yells "What are you doing in my swamp?!" Phil and his friends then run away from Shrek, and fall in a trap door. Phil notices a cock in the trap door cavern, and proceeds to play with it. Bob Saget then turns on all the lights, and tells Phil and his friends that they're fucking with his plan. Bob Saget reveals he got a call from the President of the United States, Donald Trump, and that the president told Bob Saget that if he destroyed all the ass in the world, Bob Saget could be African American once more. Bob Saget then becomes Black Pigeon Speaks, and says that he wants to rid the world of the worst kind of humanity, liberals. Bob Saget then says he grew a second heart to maintain his erection, and Phil, Jack, Horat and Chita run from him and return home. Chita then asks if anyone's seen Alex Jones lately, and Alex Jones is breaking out of prison by himself offscreen. After the credits, Chris Chan yells at Tito Dick calling him a womanizing raping pickle suited nigger, and Tito Dick is baffled by the insult. =Characters= *Phil Matibag *Jack Colero *Chita *Horat *Tito Dick *Alex Jones *Bob Saget *Dwayne *Sanjee *Ajit V. Pai *Shrek *Chris Chan =Sources= *The Nutshack *Alex Jones *SpeedoSausage *Michael Rosen *Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas *The Boss Baby 2 *Tourettes Guy *Breaking Bad *Family Guy *Shrek *Black Pigeon Speaks *Chris Chan =Songs Used= *Bat Country - Avenged Sevenfold (intro theme) *The Dope Show - Marilyn Manson (credits theme) Category:2017 Poops Category:Youtube Poops